


Kinda grows on you

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kinda grows on you... Dryden POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda grows on you

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #28 'Simonetti'

**Kinda grows on you**

by Belladonna

 

What an asshole.

 

My first thought when that whitebread introduced himself. Supposed to be my new partner.

 

Anal to the core and seriously, that's gotta be the worst perm I've ever seen on top of his ugly mug. Have you seen what's living on his head? Screams homemade perm gone bad.

Told him that as well.

 

Whaddaya know, the idiot had balls.

 

"Hey, I've paid a good 20 bucks for it, so that makes it the least a bad _professional_ perm."

Kinda broke the ice, y'know?

 

And he grows on you.

True, so does mold.

 

But he's got better hair.


End file.
